We'll Always Be Together
by Princess Dia
Summary: "No matter what Gingka, I'm always with you. Watching you from above and safe in your heart. We'll always be together… No matter what…"


Another story guys!

I actually don't know if people who have died can see Earth. I just did it for affect. :P

I no owns anything.

* * *

"Mom, did you see? I beat Nemesis and saved the world!" Gingka told the picture of his mother. In this picture, she was smiling, her bright hazel eyes sparkling, her long red hair softly at her sides. "It was tough, but with the power of my blader spirit and the support of my friends, I managed to pull through!"

Gingka stared at the picture for a moment and looked up.

_I wonder if mom really is up there, listening to everything I say. I wonder if she's proud of me…_

Gingka sighed. "Mom, why did you have to go? I wish you were here so I could get to know you and do lots of fun stuff with you and dad…"

* * *

Gingka was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. The same question he had asked before kept on echoing in his head. He shut his eyes, and soon, he was in a deep sleep.

* * *

"…Gingka…"

"Mmm…" Gingka mumbled.

"Gingka…"

"Mmm? Huh?" He sat up. In front of him was a woman. He squinted at her. She looked so real yet she looked transparent at the same time. She smiled at him.

He felt as if he had seen her before. It took him a moment to realize who it was.

"Mom?!"

Gingka's mother laughed. "That's right!"

"B-but how? How can you even…?"

"Gingka, who cares how we're able to see and communicate with each other? Let's enjoy this short moment. I'll have to leave soon, anyway."

He stared blankly at her and began to smile. "Yeah." He wanted to hug her but her transparency stopped him from doing so.

"Gingka…" He saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm very proud of you."

He tried to control himself but he couldn't. Soon, tears were sliding down his cheeks as well.

"Why? Why did you have to go?" He sniffed.

She took a handkerchief out of her pocket and blew her nose. "Well, that's just the way things ended up. There's nothing we can do about it."

Gingka was quiet.

"Gingka, please remember this. No matter what, I'll always love you. Even if I never got to stay for long with you, I will always love you and only want the best for you."

Gingka looked at his mother. "And even though I never got to know you, I always have and will love you."

They smiled at each other. He then remembered an important question he had always wanted an answer for. "Mom? Can I ask you a question?"

She smiled understandingly. "Of course!"

"Why did you marry dad? I mean, weren't you freaked out by his sort-of immature personality? With all the immortal phoenix stuff? What made you love him?"

She grinned and began to laugh. "Come on! What's not to love?"

Gingka began to laugh as well. _You got that right!_

Suddenly, Gingka's mother began to slightly fade. She stopped laughing. "It's time for me to go…"

Gingka abruptly stopped. His eyes welled up and he threw himself into his mother's arms. He didn't fall out like he thought he would. "No… Don't go! Please…" He was sobbing.

"Oh Gingka! My sweet baby… I don't want to go either…" She hugged him hard and let the tears fall down her face as well.

"We finally got to meet… Please… Don't go… Take me with you!"

"I can't do that… I want you to live and see this wonderful world. And anyway, Ryo would be lonely without you."

Gingka looked up at her. "B-but…"

"No matter what Gingka, I'm always with you. Watching you from above and safe in your heart. We'll always be together… No matter what…" She began to fade again. Gingka sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Take care of yourself. And make me even more proud." She kneeled down and kissed his forehead. "I love you… And tell your father that as well…"

Gingka hugged her again and kissed her cheek. "I will… I love you too…" He sniffed once again.

She squeezed his hand. She closed her eyes and slowly faded away.

* * *

Gingka jerked up. His face and pillow was damp.

It had all been a dream. But it didn't seem like one. It really felt that he had actually talked to his mom. He smiled.

"Mom is always with us, no matter what!" He jumped out of his own bed and ran into Ryo's bedroom. His father was peacefully snoring away.

He jumped on the bed. "Hey hey hey! Wake up, dad!"

"Huh?! What?" Ryo shot up and saw Gingka. He scowled. "Oh it's you. How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"Over a thousand, I believe. Anyway, wake up! I'm hungry!" Gingka got off the bed and exited the room. After a moment, he re-entered. "Dad, I have a message for you from mom. She wanted me to tell you that she still loves you. And she always is with us no matter what!"

"What?!"

* * *

I really enjoy writing these kinds of fics now.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed and please review!

Until next time~


End file.
